


Time For Regrets

by xxwriter389xx



Series: Torn [1]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwriter389xx/pseuds/xxwriter389xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time for regrets was over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I wrote for Torn. I love exploring his character.

There was a kid who joined up, back in the beginning of Torn's days in the Underground. He had big blue eyes and a crooked smile. Always ready to help. He didn't demand the most dangerous missions, knowing very well he wouldn't be able to handle them. He listened, never argued. He couldn't have been older than 17, and even that was pushing it.

 _"One day,"_ he'd said. _"I'm gonna do something and you're gonna be impressed, Torn. You'll be proud, I swear!"_ And he smiled the whole time, truly believing his words.

Torn had rolled his eyes in response, fighting the tug he felt at his lip to turn upward.

This kid had never been one to disobey orders--never broke the rules. He was perfect for small jobs; deliveries, message carrying and the occasional back-up. Torn had told him specifically never to argue with the Guard. In a world like theirs they had to go unnoticed. 

They said he was protecting someone-woman, child, it didn't matter. All that mattered was he was shot down, in broad daylight. And it was as simple as that. People turned their heads, pretending he didn't exist. 

Maybe Torn should have taught him more. Had someone else teach him more. Done something-anything. But the time for regrets had long since passed. And as Torn sat, shoulders hunched, at the near empty bar, staring into a near empty drink, he felt this more than ever.

Sometimes he wondered if he'd imagined it all, if maybe in a desperate attempt not to let go, he'd created someone...to take his brother's place.

But then he remembered the blood, a blood that had been all too real.

He downed the rest of his drink, leaving the money on the counter and shoving his hands deep into his pockets as he stepped outside. He could see his breath as it rose into the air, dissipating into nothing.

The time for regrets was over.  



End file.
